Death of Trees
by Evita82
Summary: Actually an Elboron story but since there is no character choice for him I stuck him under Faramir. In his 20th year Elboron must battle with deamons of the world and of his heart. Please RR Not clique!


Disclaimer: Everything goes JRR Tolkien. 

***

Summer was passing away and the first golden leaves of autumn were burning the treetops of the canopy high above the heads of the small company moving along the road on horseback. Summer's death would not reach the forest floor for weeks but as the young Elboron turned his face skyward, he thought he could feel it snatch down at him with icy fingers. Shuddering he urged his mare ahead to stride next to his mother. 

            Rhun was a strange land, full of even stranger creatures and it was almost as though it was forgotten by time. Everything was of the most giant proportions as he cast his keen eye around. Giant tree toads croaked in nooks of hollowed trees to his left and on the river to his right, down a slight incline, floated lily pads of such mammoth size he reckoned a man could float atop them.  Elboron could not explain, even many years after the adventures that lay ahead of him were but memory, why he felt so alien there and it weighed on him like a ball of steel around the ankle. The ball and chain would linger with him until time took its final payment. 

            "Mother, have you ever before passed beyond these borders?" Elboron asked. Eowyn, his mother chuckled. Her hair was tightly pulled in braids on her head, showing the first touch of gray. Much like the treetops Elboron noted. 

            "Just like you father Elboron. You mind is always craving conversation. You know yourself I have not dear son. Though I believe you father has. Go ask him." She smiled warmly but quickly lapsed back into silence. This journey was not a happy one for any of the company. They had come to discuss war, or prevent it as High King Elssar hoped. He led the company and Elboron's father flanked him to the right. Elboron once again urged his horse forward though the few rangers that separated him from his father. 

A few minutes and dirty looks later he at last had caught up with his father and waited to be acknowledged before he spoke. He enjoyed riding next to his father and the High King. He cursed himself for not doing it more often. Elboron was just settling into the pace of the Lords when Aragorn turned to the boy and grinned. Perhaps Elboron reminded him of his own beloved son, Eldarion, who was in the north with Rangers becoming a soldier. 

            "What can we do for you young master? Question lay heavy on your brow and in your heart." Elboron shrank with humility when the King spoke to him and thought with a heavy heart that he always would even when his good friend Eldarion took the throne. 

            "Only of these lands, they supply me with questions but no answers. For instance, why does the scent of home cling to my senses when I know the heath lay many leagues behind us. And why is it so quiet. Do not these trees whisper as they do in Mirkwood or Fangorn? It is all very peculiar to me." He stumbled into silence and a downward gaze. Elboron had reached the age of 20 many months ago but he still felt like a child when the older men surrounded him. 

            "As for the scent of home, it lingers not with me. Perhaps it is only in your heart young one. The trees however are a different story. I don't think they were ever awoke by the elves. They simply exist without knowing, passing through the ages of Middle Earth unaware of troubles. Not so bad, you think?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the young man. 

            "I would miss the good things. Like Mother and Father and my sisters. I would miss the stars, the west wind, and a chance for love." Another awkward pause came from the young man.

            "I thought you would say that. Come now. We are very close to Rhunsa." The king trotted a little faster around the bend of the road. Elboron's father clasped his shoulder and followed his king. 

            Elboron turned his face once again up to the treetops but his mind was turned inward. Somewhere in the shadows of his mind, Aragon's words stirred within him. i " …unaware of troubles. Not so bad, you think?"i  He did not understand why the King had said this but it was not out of arrogance for certain. High King Elssar knew something awaited the young lord that would make him wish he were rather dead then experience the good the world. What Elboron didn't know is that his death wish rode from the east in much the same fashion that he did with the same heavy heart, with brown eyes that spied the same dying leaves.

***

Ok not what I wanted but its only a prologue. I am going to change POV next chapter so its not so hard for me and perhaps will make more sense to me and readers. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me if you want me to continue. It's a love story yes but it's a very angsty story with plenty of action.


End file.
